In known communications networks, network functions are performed using specialized hardware that accelerates one or more functions relative to general-purpose machines. Control and configuration of the network is generally performed by accessing a device to be configured and performing configuration tasks specific to the hardware in the device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.